


Waking Up

by Calacious



Series: Ho oku i [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Masturbating While Watching Someone Sleep, Masturbation, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Danny sleep in on a Sunday morning is a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and make no compensation through writing this work of fiction. 
> 
> A/N: Inspired by the song, "Since I Woke Up," by The Common Kings. 
> 
> Feedback...pretty please. This is brand spanking new writing and not an archive. I need encouragement.

Steve climbs the stairs, taking them two at a time, anticipating spending the better part of a day with his lover. Danny always wakes slowly, though, and Steve, a little out of breath in his haste to finish his swim and get to Danny, watches as the corner of Danny's mouth and eyelids twitch. Legs jerking slightly.

Steve sighs, runs a hand through his wet hair. It's Sunday, and according to Danny, Sundays are lazy, alarm-clock free days, which means, that, unless Steve wakes Danny, he'll be sleeping for a couple more hours yet.

He should go make coffee, get breakfast started. Something hearty and full of empty calories in deference to Danny's tastes. A Sunday indulgence. Something a little lighter for himself.

The long-reaching fingers of sunlight comb through Danny's sleep mussed hair, making him look angelic. It's distracting, and Steve's more than a little turned on.

Blowing out a breath of air in mild frustration, Steve leans against the door frame. Settles in. Gets as comfortable as he can.

Still wet from his morning swim, Steve watches, fingers slipping beneath the band of his swim trunks as Danny flops onto his stomach, the sheets sliding off and giving Steve an unobstructed view of Danny's bare ass. It's perfectly curved. There's a dimple in the left cheek that Steve likes to dig his fingers into, because it elicits this sound from Danny that's a cross between a growl and a needy moan.

Steve swallows, throws his head back and the fingers of his left hand twitch. He drags them through his hair, anchors them in, and pulls a little.

He draws a hissing breath in through his teeth, hips jerking as he imagines, not his hand, but the tight muscles of Danny's ass enveloping his erection.

Steve holds his breath when Danny smacks his lips, scratches his thigh, his hip, fingers twitching, hand going still on a rounded ass cheek.

It's getting hot, and if Steve was wearing anything more than swim trunks, he'd be stripping. As it is, he shucks off the thin layer of clothing, kicking it between him and the bed.

The sun is bathing Danny in a soft, golden blanket of light. Danny's Eros, in the flesh. Breathtaking. Fuckable.

Steve's been wanting Danny since he woke up at what Danny calls the, 'ass-crack of dawn', and it's hard for him not to cross the short distance between door and bed and just take what he wants.

Steve's been thinking of Danny's mouth, his tongue, teeth, lips, hands...since he rolled out of bed. And missing Danny through each and every stroke he made, as he broke through the choppy waters.

It's only been an hour, maybe an hour and a half, since he woke up, and it feels like its been days since he last set eyes on Danny. it's crazy how much he wants Danny.

Danny stretches, and Steve moans. The play of sunlight over Danny's back teases Steve, makes him want to crawl into bed and fuck Danny awake, but he bites his lip, traces the tip of his cock with his thumb, and leans back against the edge of the door frame as he starts to stroke himself.

Fantasy competes with the picture of bliss that an unaware Danny is making in Steve's bed, and it's driving him mad.

He watches Danny through heavy eyelids, panting as Danny reaches out to Steve's side of the bed, fingers searching and coming up empty.

Danny frowns, and Steve's knees buckle when the man licks his lips, reaches for Steve's pillow and pulls it close, snuggles with it and sighs in contentment. The breathy sound goes straight to Steve's cock. He bites his tongue, draws in a sharp breath and lets it out as quietly as he can.

He's close. Hand moving in an almost lazy rhythm as he continues to watch Danny.

Danny scratches his nose, buries his face into Steve's pillow and tightens his hold on it, talks in his sleep, the words incoherent, but Steve can make out his name in the long string of words that issue forth from Danny's lips, and that's all that it takes.

He comes with a grunt, painting his chest, the ceiling, as he keeps his eyes locked on Danny, finishes what he's started with long, even strokes until he's completely spent, and feels like his legs are no more substantial than jelly.

Blood rushes in his veins, and Steve can just make out the blue of Danny's eyes, blinking open. A slow smile crosses Danny's lips, and the man rolls over again, clutching Steve's pillow close, as he reaches back and beckons Steve with a sleepy wave.

Though he's sated, and only a little sleepy - nothing that a ten or fifteen minute power nap won't take care of - Steve wastes no time crawling into bed with Danny and reclaiming his pillow, pulling Danny close. The heat of sex gone, Steve's now shivering, but Danny's warm.

"'t'S Su'n'ay, g'b'ck sl'p St've," Danny mutters, patting the hand that Steve's curled around his hip, before twining their fingers together, and sandwiching a leg between Steve's.

Kissing the back of Danny's neck, Steve murmurs his assent, the words lost in another Sunday morning kiss that simply cause Danny to sigh, once again, in contentment and settle back against Steve rather than wake up. The sun continues to caress Danny with its lengthening fingers, and Steve can feel them reaching out to him, taking away what remains of the lingering chill from his morning swim.

Maybe sleeping in on a Sunday isn't such a bad thing, Steve thinks as he drifts off to sleep, arms full of a sunbathed Danny.


End file.
